Abyssal One
The Abyssal Ones In the history of the Organization, there have been three known cases of Rank #1 warriors Awakening. Known as the "The Powerful Three", they are considered the most powerful and dangerous of the Awakened. Fortunately, all three were, at least initially, extremely reclusive, maintaining minimal contact with humans and Claymores. As such, they came to be known as the "Abyssal Ones". By chance, the three of them decided to settle in different parts of the country - one in the West, one in the North, and one in the South. This arrangement remained in place for years, ensuring that none of the three would come into contact and sparing the world the devastation that would surely ensue were they to battle. The status quo did not change until Isley, the Abyssal One of the North, began to raise an army of Awakened and expand his influence into the others' realms. Riful *'First Appearance:' Volume 8 (Manga), Episode 15 (Anime) *'Former Rank' #1 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Alive anime voice: Nana Mizuki Riful possibly intended to mean Riffle, corresponding to her awakened form was the Claymore #1 of the first generation of female Claymores. She was the youngest Claymore to Awaken. She appears to be a whimsical and cheerful young girl but is completely amoral with a disregard for anyone other than her goals. She lives in the Western territory, together with her lover Dauf and wants to create powerful Awakened Claymores by means of torture. This is part of her struggle against Isley, the ruler of the Northern territory. Jean, Clare, and Galatea got Riful's attention as possible "recruits", but she decided to wait for them to become stronger before turning them into her awakened allies. She also warned them that Isley will not be as gentle as she was when she defeated them (Volume 9). Riful has said that the only way to beat Isley is to join her. In her transformed state she becomes jet-black and can disassemble her body into thin strips. She uses this ability to avoid sword blows or attack her foes. In the new arc, Riful attempted to recruit Audrey and Rachel, among others. She states that she is looking for claymores who are skilled at sensing and manipulating yoma energy. She needs them for "something interesting" that she found, believing it can even out the balance of power between herself and the Isley-Priscilla alliance. It was also she who realized that there was something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, for she noted that Priscilla was much stronger than Isley, her or Dauf. This was one of the few times where she showed real anger. Currently Riful has captured Renée for her "recruitment" after the latter parted ways with Raki and Priscilla. Isley *'First Appearance:' Volume 10 (Manga), Episode 19 (Anime) *'Former Rank' #1 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Alive anime voice:Kouji Yusa Isley| is a former male Claymore with long, silver hair, hence his nickname "White Silver King". Isley was Claymore #1 among the first generation of Claymores. Upon Awakening, he took control of the Northern lands, but later gave them up in favour of the South. He is the lover of Priscilla. Despite being an Awakened being for more than 78 generations, Isley still remembers almost everything he ever learned about swordsmanship. Most people believe that Isley defeated Priscilla when she went on a rampage in the North and made her his lover. However, this was later proven untrue - despite initially holding the upper hand, Isley had nearly half his torso torn off by Priscilla, who in contrast regenerated from her injuries at phenomenal speed. For unknown reasons, Priscilla suddenly reverted back to her human form in the midst of battle. Realising that her Awakening had caused her mind to regress, Isley responded by returning to his human form as well, and swore allegiance to Priscilla. His exact motivations remain unknown. Isley went on to amass an army of Awakened, raising a total of 31 soldiers, including the former #2 Rigardo. In response, the Claymore organisation dispatched two dozen warriors to delay what they feared was an attempt at expansion. After defeating all 24 Claymores, Isley then split his troops, sending half against the Claymore headquarters and the remainder against Abyssal One Riful. With the Claymores #1 through 3 and Riful thus occupied, Isley moved against Luciela of the South, defeating her. It is later revealed that his intentions were two-fold; by killing Luciela, Isley eliminated the possibility of a team-up between her and Riful, which would have been the only possible way to defeat Priscilla. This effectively made Isley and Priscilla the single most powerful faction. Conquering Luciela's lands also ensured that Isley fulfilled his promise to Priscilla, namely to take her to the South to find her parents. During the Northern campaign, Isley found Raki and took him in. Later, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship, commenting that Raki reminds him a lot of how he was in his own youth. Isley now resides in his newly conquered territory of the south with Priscilla. While he has pledged his life to the more powerful Priscilla, he is far more intelligent and experienced than she is and often seems to be the dominant and active member of their partnership. When in his Awakened form, he resembles a huge, sleek black centaur. His greatest assets are his arms, which can morph into any form necessary to better help him defeat his opponents. He has thus far been seen using his arms in the form of a lance, bow, shield, claw, and axe. When using his arm as a bow, he can simultaneously fire a small barrage of organic arrows, each of which can change their trajectories to home in on their targets. Despite his massive bulk (nearly 10 metres tall), Isley's movement speed is even greater then Rigald's, as Rigald himself noted in ES 3. Luciela *'First Appearance:' Volume 11 *'Former Rank:' #1 *'Type:' Offensive *'Status:' Deceased Luciela was Rafaela's older sister and the Abyssal One of the South. She was originally the top-ranked Claymore in Class 76, but she became an Awakened One after a failed "soul link" experiment conducted by the organization, which also wounded her sister Rafaela. Her awakening was disastrous and drove the Organization to the brink of ruin, as it took place in the Organization's headquarters. This experiment was an attempt to create a controlled awakening by having Luciela align her spirit with Rafaela. Alicia and Beth are a successful product of this technique; it was said that the project only worked with identical twins, which Luciela and Rafaela were not. Luciela dueled with fellow Abyssal One Isley following his incursion into her territory. Ultimately she was defeated, retreating after nearly exhausting her Yoki. She was so injured after the battle that she had to revert back to her human form, and was later found by Rafaela. Wanting to finish off Isley, she embraced her sister, and pleaded for her to Awaken and align with her. But Rafaela broke her weakened sister's back, killing the latter. In her transformed state, she is a large humanoid with feline hindlegs. Her head resembles that of a cat and has two gaping jaws, one atop the other. In battle, Luciela uses her foreclaws and the two long, muscular tails extending from her hindquarters. Her tails sport multiple fanged mouths along their length, and Luciela can manifest similar mouths anywhere upon her person.